Text Me, Iron Man: Armored Adventures version
by Slobberyblobber
Summary: Similar format to the Tangled text one...So basically this is Tony and Pepper texting people about their growing relationship in the series, Tony talks to Rhodey and sometimes everyone on Facebook, while Pepper talks to Tony, Rhodey, and her friend Cindy (OC). Lots of Pepperony! :P


Tony: "Pepper Potts" is meant for nothing but getting on my nerves….just like Happy…RHODEY, OF COURSE I DON'T LIKE HER!

Pepper: .GOSH. THE Tony Stark is at OUR school! Eeeek! Oh god, oh god…He's like, totally famous! Seriously, the son of a revolutionary billionaire who's world-famous! That's just not possible…Hey Cindy, do you think he has a girlfriend?

Tony: Hey my Facebook friends, I'm just been kidnapped by the Maggia…Yeah, I know, crazy. I hope they don't kill us… Even if they do, I have to admit, being with Pepper of all people before I die has its quirks.

Pepper: Oh, Tony's much more than meets the eye, Cindy…He may be freaking rich and popular beyond all measures, but he's also adorable and…kinda sweet. Seriously, he let me hug him! Eeeee! I really hope he DOESN'T have a girlfriend! I totally have a crush on him…Cindy, I swear, if you tell anybody, I will KILL YOU! :(. Anyways, can you PLEASE call the police? Before these idiots kill us?

Tony: Pepper is kinda cute…I feel the need to kind of protect her…Her hugging me after I got "rescued" pretty much made my day…Ugh, why did I say that…

Rhodey: OOOOOH, YOU LOVE HER, YOU LOOOVE HER.

Tony: RHODEY, SHUT THE HELL UP!

Rhodey: I'm definitely posting this on my facebook, man…

Tony: NOOOO, DON'T EVEN…

Rhodey: Posted.

Tony: DAMN YOU! :(

Rhodey: I kind of…exaggerated it. Tee-hee. :P

Tony: Jerk. :)

Pepper: I'm so glad Tony's safe! I was honestly starting to worry about him….but worrying is so stressful, I hate stress, don't you hate stress? Stress sucks…You know what else sucks?(This message has gone over your word limit.)

Pepper: DAAAAAAD! :(

Tony: Can we stop talking about Pepper? Blizzard's much more interesting…

Rhodey: Ew.

Tony: UGH, NOT LIKE THAT…

Rhodey: OOH, POSTING THIS TOO….

Tony: AAAGH, I HATE YOU!

. (not a real link)

Tony: Anthony Edward Stark is…gay? You know, I'm THIS close to deleting you from my friends list.

Rhodey: Dude, me and Pepper are the only people on your friends list…

Tony: You stink. DX

Pepper: Tony? Tony are you there? LISTEN TO ME, PLEASE! Something's wrong, my dad was acting weird last night…He promised he'd come back late, but he hasn't been back for TWO DAYS. Oh, I'm so stressed out…:(. Btw, if you choose to be an ignorant idiot and not respond, I'll tell everyone you sleep with a digital teddy bear named Mr. Cuddles. You know what's at stake.

Tony: Well…late text, after that whole Whiplash fiasco. I really hope you're okay, Pepper, I was super worried about you…You have a nose for trouble, Miss Potts. ;). By the way, did you tell anybody about Mr. Cuddles? I mean, um…not like Mr. Cuddles actually exists.

Pepper: No, I didn't have the heart. You saved me, so that makes up for you being so stupid. ;). You know…we could go to Happy's party like I wanted. It could be fun! You seriously need to take a break…I know very little about your life, and I can already tell that it's stressful. I'm really sorry about your mom, Tony, and your dad. Don't worry, Rhodey, and now me, of course…duh! :D, we're here for ya. Be there?

Tony: I'll be there. ;)

Pepper: Aagh, that was stressful…Ivan was starting to get creepy. Anyways, I'm so glad that I could get him back to his family! I'm sure with time…he'll learn to love again. His backstory was really a downer, his family must've been worried like hell about him… Glad I could reunite them all, I feel like I've made a big difference in life. All this, from hanging out with you and Rhodey. YAY TEAM IRON MAN! :D

Tony: PEPPER! Oday otnay entionmay roniay anmay!(Translation: Do not mention iron man!) :(

Pepper: Lolwut?

Tony: Never mind…Anyways, I'm off to bed soon, but I have one last thing to say.

Pepper: Yeah?

Tony: You're the best ally a superhero could ever have.

Pepper: Aw, you really mean that?

_Tonystarkisthesexiest has logged off._

Pepper: *sigh*

Pepper: Hey, you wanna come over to my place to study Hamlet?

Tony: Ugh, I'm just…I'm just sick of this, I can't take it anymore. All the stress, all the pain, always risking your guys' lives…I have to go live on my own, and I have to drop out of school.

Pepper: ARE YOU INSANE! NO, ANTHONY EDWARD STARK, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! :(

_Tonystarkisthesexiest has logged off._

Pepper: UGGGGGGH! DX

Rhodey: Hi Pepper, I haven't seen Tony in a while…

Pepper: Then get off your lazy ass and go find him!

Rhodey: Pepper…easy…he'll come back, everything's going to be okay.

Pepper: I just…Tony is just, one of the best friends I could ever have…And I already lost my mom… ;(

Rhodey: Pepper, it's alright, everything always works out..Wanna come to my place?

Pepper: Yeah, sure. ;(

(To be continued.. XD)


End file.
